


(Newt Scamander x Reader) Spicy Vanilla [SMUT]

by chibumi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dominance, Dominant Newt Scamander, Established Relationship, F/M, Needy Newt, Nudity, OOT Newt Scamander, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Submissive Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibumi/pseuds/chibumi
Summary: Being the soft hearted he is, Newt Scamander would always let you have your way. But after tonight's dinner, Newt promised that the two of you will do something different. What might it be?





	(Newt Scamander x Reader) Spicy Vanilla [SMUT]

**Author's Note:**

> Second post and it's Newt again! I've almost forgotten about this account so I shall start posting more of my works again. The Newt in this story might be OOT, but please enjoy the story.
> 
> Comments, likes and kudos are highly appreciated!

After dinner, which consisted with your almost burned vegetable stew, you thought Newt would’ve forgotten of your offer about taking it to the bedroom later. That’s why you didn’t follow him to the bedroom after the two of you finished the meal, choosing to clean up and tidy the house instead.  
  
First, you start with the dishes, washing off the scraps of burnt veggies stew which sticks to the bottom of the pot. You can use magic, but it’s never that clean. The solution? You use magic first, and then use your own strength to brush the pot.  
  
Meanwhile, Newt is waiting anxiously yet excitedly in his bedroom. His cock has risen again, and he wants to try something new with you. And by something new, he wants to be more ‘wild’ in bed. He also has taken off his clothes except for his trousers and briefs.  
  
He was going to do it in his room in his case, but then again the room is far too messy right now for sex and he doesn’t have the patience to clean it up first. So he chooses his bedroom instead. The case now rests in the corner of the room, and he makes sure that none of creatures can escape when he fucks you.  
  
But, minutes by minutes, you still don’t come to the bedroom. Is there something wrong? Did you change your mind? Are you mad with him because he was a bit forceful with the blowjob? He gets off the bed and looks from the bedroom door, and see you busy with the pot.  
  
He sighs in relief, before walking behind you as you’re rinsing the now clean pot. You, who are now putting the pot on the rack to let it dry, turn around and suddenly meet face to face with a very seductive Newt. You can tell he wants something different by the look from his face.  
  
“Whoa! Newt! What’s wrong baby?” you ask innocently, kissing his cheek before wiping your hands on your pants.  
  
He doesn’t answer and instead put his hands on the kitchen sink beside your body, trapping you from getting away. Then he leans to your neck, nibbling the skin softly. Your hands instinctively go to his shoulders, and you lean into his touch.  
  
“O-Oh, is it how it’s gonna be baby?” you challenge him, one hand cupping his crotch. You smile when you feel the hardness in his pants. And it twitches when you touch it. His kisses move up to your earlobe, and he nibbles it softly, earning a moan from you. He’s an expert when it comes to your sensitive spots.  
  
His hands then starts working their way up your sides, and going underneath your working shirt. He wants to rip it off so bad, but then he gingerly unbuttons the buttons one by one, before tossing the garment to the side. But as soon as he meets your naked skin, his arms lose control and roam every inch of your body.  
  
Starting from your waist, he leaves your abused earlobe and starts kissing your belly, up to your ribs. He stops when he’s on your breasts, which is still covered by a lacy yellow and black bra. Before he can takes it off, your hands swiftly goes to your back and take off the piece of clothing and give it to him.  
  
He inhales the bra which has your perfume smell, and smiles in satisfaction.  
  
“I like it, but I prefer this one more,” he says as he continues his kisses, this time on your breasts. He massages your breasts, pushing them together as he sucks on the nipple constantly, switching in between kisses.  
  
You can’t do anything but enjoy the pleasure he’s giving you, a new territory for the two of you. Newt has never been this dominant before, and you have never been this submissive to him.  
  
But you thoroughly enjoy the slight rough treatment on your breasts, the force making you even wetter. Newt stops massaging your breasts as he focus sucking on your right nipple, all the while playing with the left one. You’re panting heavily, the pleasure pooling between your legs is getting unbearable.  
  
Newt then moves up to your shoulder, and sucks a skin near your collarbone, trying to leave at least a small mark. The first time he tried it was for around ten minutes, and you praised him for doing so. It left a small purple mark which only lasted two days.  
  
This time, he is more determined and he sucks harder than before, and you can feel the soreness on the sucked skin. After the skin turns a slight red, he licks it one last time and leaves kisses again, this time moving to your face, leaving a trail of saliva behind.  
  
Newt smashes his mouth against yours, almost knocking his teeth onto yours. He kisses, nibbles, and pulls your lips with his. He bites down your lower lip, pulling it before releasing it, and attack your mouth again. He let his tongue roams inside of your mouth, leaving none unexplored.  
  
Meanwhile, out of your knowledge, he cast a charm before coming to you so that he can makes you make the sounds he wants to hear. Like the scream of his name as you come onto his cock.  
  
After he’s satisfied with your mouth, he unbuttons your pants, pulling down the clothing until it pools on your ankles. Then without a warning, he lifts you so you’re sitting on the edge of the sink. You squeal when the cold and wet surface of the edge of the sink comes onto contact with your skin.  
  
Newt grunts with disapproval, and again, without any warning, he lifts you, holding your thighs with his arms and moves you to the dining table. You let out a moan when your butt hit the dining table with a force. He then tugs your underwear down your legs, pulling it until you’re relieved from the garment.  
  
You gasp as your slick folds meet the cold air, and he presses a finger into your cunt.  
  
“Oh!!” you moan erotically as he curls his finger inside of you.  
  
“So wet for me. You’ve been wet since you took me, huh, darling?” he asks huskily on your ear.  
  
“Y-Yes, I’ve been wet even when we had dinNER!” you say, ending your sentence with a high pitched voice because he inserts another finger. He smirks, pumping in and out of your cunt, using your slickness to pleasure you. You moan his name, chanting it like a prayer every time his finger enters your folds.  
  
“Newt! Oh my God, Newt!! Aagh! Newt!”  
  
“Yes, that’s it baby, say my name,” he says, moving his finger even faster.  
  
“Newt, I- I’m going to cum- Aaahh!!”  
  
He abruptly takes his finger before you can cum, leaving you a panting, and needy mess. You look at him in betrayal, the pressure building in your lower stomach remains intact, and you need his touch to come.  
  
“Not yet darling. Save that sweetness for my cock.”  
  
He then releases his grip on your thighs, and proceeds to take off his trousers. You’re still on the dining table, legs spread like a banquet before him. You feel exposed and embarrassed, but you’re too horny to care.  
  
After he takes off his trousers, you glance at his cock which is standing in its full glory, precum already leaking out of the tip. He bends down and looks for something in his pocket – a condom. Producing the condom from his pocket, he rips the tinfoil and covers his dick with the condom.  
  
You position yourself, ready to take him in. After he tosses the wrapping aside, he takes your legs and pulls you to him, his cock teasing your entrance.  
  
“Make those sounds I love, okay sweetheart?”  
  
He enters your cunt with one fast motion, and you arch your back, moaning lewdly in pleasure. He grunts when all his length enters you, positioning himself so he gets a new, more pleasurable angle.  
  
When he does, he pulls back and slams into you again, his cock now brushing against your g-spot. You scream out his name, continued with a moan.  
  
He continues this, slamming hard and fast over and over, and with each thrust, you know you’re getting closer to the edge. Out of your blurred vision you see Newt’s sweaty face, full of concentration and pleasure. He’s surprisingly very good at being rough.  
  
Your voice suppresses the sound of tables and chairs hitting each other, caused by Newt’s thrust, then before you know it, you come onto his cock with a scream of his name, your juices spilling out as he still keeps thrusting into you.  
  
Newt kisses you, and with one last hard thrust, he comes into the condom, filling the rubber with his seeds. He immediately pulls out of you and takes off the condom, knotting it before throwing it into the trash bin.  
  
You on the other hand are still a panting mess, cunt sore and legs still spread on the table. Your head arches back, and your breathing is ragged. Newt approaches you and kisses your forehead, before lifting you up bridal style, taking you to his bedroom.  
  
He places you on the soft bed gently, before joining you and covers your bodies with the cover. You were about to object, wanting to wear something before going to sleep but he shushes you and answers you with a kiss instead.  
  
“We’re both very tired [Name], and now we sleep.”  
  
You snuggle up to him, using his warmth as a replacement and kiss his skin.  
  
“You should do it more often if you like it you know,” you whisper up to him.  
  
“Well… It’s very exhausting… But if my love wants it I may as well do it again now.”


End file.
